Let Me In
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: Prussia, wanting to reestablish himself as East Germany, asks Canada for help in getting recognized as a new country and admission into the G8. Yaoi. PrussiaxCanada. This is the result of having too much free time.
1. Favor

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T for this chapter, story will eventually be M.**  
>Warnings<strong>: None I suppose**  
>Pairings<strong>: Eventual PrussiaxCanada**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes<strong>: Yea, yea, "Let me in" is the name of that famous movie, (it was a boring, long movie to me that took its sweet time to get to the point) but I feel it suits this story, so shaddup.

* * *

><p>Canada walked out of yet another disappointing G8 meeting, completely unnoticed again. In every damn meeting, either he was apparently invisible, or all and any modest contributions he would try to make we're interrupted by America's loud voice, completely drowning out Canada's. He kept telling himself, next time he would say something and contribute to the group instead of sitting back and watching America rave on and on about his country's economy with no real point being made. He exhaled and let his low self esteem settle in for the third time again.<p>

"Yo, Canada!" shouted a familiar voice. Canada felt a hand roughly slap his back, making him jump. His brother was walking beside him, all smiles.

"That was some meeting, huh? I think I made my point quite well on how the US dollar is stronger than the Japanese Yen, or any other dollar for that matter! Well, see ya next meeting!" His brother left, whistling his national anthem.

Well, at least his own brother noticed his presence in the meeting.

Canada looked across the hall and noticed Germany, another big talker in the G8 meetings, speaking with an albino looking character. He was close enough to hear their conversation and decided to eavesdrop behind a plant.

"… I'm still working on getting you in as East Germany, my bruder." Germany spoke.

"Awesome waits for no one!" said his companion. Germany sighed and mumbled something in German that Canada could not comprehend. The red-eyed man said another thing to him in German, ending in both of them walk off in opposite directions. Canada walked out from behind the plant and made his way towards the exit. Before brushing past the unknown character's shoulder, he made perfect eye contact with the guy. It was then when Canada recognized the man as the extinct country of Prussia; one of the countries (current or not) Canada admired the most. Passing Prussia's shoulder, Canada broke eye contact and stared straight ahead. Prussia stopped walking, and stared at the little guy walking off for a bit before yelling out.

"Canada!"

The pancake lover stopped and turned around instinctively. Prussia motioned with his finger to come over to him. Canada gulped before approaching him.

"Canada… right?" asked Prussia. Canada nodded.

"Speak, boy."

"Yes, I am Canada." He affirmed.

"You're apart of the G8, right?"

"Correct." Canada responded.

"Tell me, what's a guy gotta do to join this G8?" Prussia asked, "I'm trying to reestablish myself as East Germany."

"Why?"

"Why," repeated Prussia, "because I can't represent an extinct country! Well, I can, but dammit that's stupid, I want to be apart of current affairs!"

"You were such a powerful country…" recollected Canada thoughtfully.

"'Were'! So spill the beans, or maple syrup, since you're Canadian, and tell me how I can get into the G8." Demanded Prussia. Honestly, even Canada wasn't sure. He couldn't even remember how he got in. He even considers himself a waste of space at the conferences; he'd happily give up his spot to this confident man.

_My depression is going to relapse if I continue thinking like this._

"I'm… I'm not sure… but I'd happily give up my seat for you, it looks like you'd actually make use of it, unlike me…" he finished sadly.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up! Sure I'm awesome, but I wouldn't accept your seat anyway, I have this thing called an awesome pride." Declared Prussia, crossing his arms. A loud beep cued Prussia to fish his cell phone from his jacket's pocket. He flipped it open and stared at it before putting it away and adding, "Screw awesome pride, I also have this thing called awesome no-shame. Germany just texted me and said they're going to have a poll at the next G8 conference, and the decision has to be unanimous in order to restrict new members." Canada just then remembered what the conference was about today before America started venting about the American dollar after Japan announced that the Yen is at it's strongest value. He remembered that no one felt the need to add a new member. Canada's opinion was not heard, but Germany announced an official poll would take next conference. Canada realized Prussia's intentions.

"So dammit, help an awesome guy out. I'll officially declare you awesome if you did." Insisted Prussia. It wasn't the promise of an official title of "awesome" that made Canada desire to decline the restriction of new members, it was his genuine desire to help Prussia out and perhaps add a member that could overpower America for once. Before Canada could say he could indeed vote against it, Prussia brought his mouth to Canada's ear and whispered, "If you want something out of it, I can give you something of mine…" Canada blushed. Give him what? A toy? Maple syrup, 'cuz he was running low? Prussia smiled, and added in a suggestive tone of voice, "Something… what do you Canadians like nowadays…?" He scanned Canada up and down with his mischievous eyes. He then ruffled Canada's honey hair. The North American country stood frozen. What could he possibly give Canada in return? Canada's thoughts began to wander, some thoughts even inching close to the dreaded gutter…

"…kidding!" sang Prussia childishly, breaking the moment of intensity. He took his hands off trembling Canada.

"But I'm serious about you voting against the whole new members thing." He assured, "And if you really want something in return, I can get it for you, you know, sweeten the deal. Like, an object or something. Something rare. You like Prussian jewelry? I have a lot of expensive Prussian artifacts. Hell, I have a lot of expensive things period. You could pick out something you like." Canada assured him he didn't need anything in return.

"You sure? Well, then that's fine with me." Prussia departed for the exit and called out without turning, "Just remember what you have to do." Canada swallowed, his throat dry from the heated moment. He had no problem aiding Prussia, that wasn't the problem. The issue was, he sort of did want something in return. He had always been lonely and pretty desperate… but knew Prussia wasn't that type of guy. He drank from a nearby water fountain and wiped his mouth when finished. Desperate, yes, but at least he knew what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Eh... this is how I use my free time. Sad, isn't it?]]<strong>


	2. Decision

**Anime**: Axis Powers Hetalia**  
>Rating<strong>: T for this chapter, story will eventually be M.**  
>Warnings<strong>: Alcohol and drug abuse. Themes that are being suggested. Canada might be OOC if you can't imagine him drinking or smoking. Well I can.**  
>Pairings<strong>: Eventual PrussiaxCanada**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Me no own the hetalia of the axis of the powers.**  
>Notes: <strong>YES CANADA DRINKS BEER AND SMOKES POT IN HERE... I can imagine him doing so because he always seems so depressed and of low self esteem!

* * *

><p>The next G8 conference was only a couple days away, but it may as well have been years for Canada. He wanted the conference day to come already, he needed a new member in the G8, whether it was Prussia or someone else. He spent the next two or three days at home, chugging maple beer and smoking pancake pot. The Canadian drinks and smokes when bored or depressed, and he happened to be both.<p>

_I'm such a pothead… Gosh, the leaf on my flag should symbolize my pot obsession, not a maple leaf. I am so ashamed._

When the day of the G8 conference arrived, he was stoned. He couldn't even recognize Prussia when he approached him before entering the conference room.

"Canada!" Prussia exclaimed, grabbing both of Canada's shoulders. Canada looked confused and disoriented, all of which he was. His glasses were on crooked and his hair curl was limp. He spoke in a drunkish tone.

"You can't have… any of my pancakes…" groaned Canada, high up in the clouds. Prussia shook the addict's shoulders violently.

"Hey, I don't care if you're drunk or high, just vote against the new members restriction!" expressed Prussia, "That's all I want!"

"Vote… against new members… oh..." Responded Canada, seemingly aware of what he was supposed to do. "And you're Russia…"

"No, I'm Prussia."

"Crussia."

"Whatever, just remember what you have to do!" Prussia adjusted the drunk's glasses. The adjustment of vision seemed to help Canada regain composure. His vision went from sideways clear to crystal.

"O-oh… Prussia…"

"You remember now?"

Canada nodded.

"Good." Prussia ruffled the boy's hair again, and then slid his hand to the boy's hair curl. He wrapped it around his finger and began curling it.

"Remember, I'll give you some compensation for this favor." Reassured Prussia soothingly. He released his finger from Canada's hair curl, spiraling the curl back into its usual whorl. Canada looked over to the conference room. It was about to start. He looked back at Prussia. The platinum haired man nodded, sending Canada off to the conference room. He crossed his arms as Germany closed the doors to the conference room behind Canada.

_I'm getting in… with or without you, bruder._

* * *

><p>"Now, onto the main event of today's meeting." Announced Germany, "The official poll: whether or not we should allow new members."<p>

"Hurray! I like polls! Especially ones that give restriction to others for no fair reason!" sang Italy.

"Okay, let's begin." Germany declared, "All in favor of forbidding any new countries into the G8, please, show of hands. Remember, this has to be unanimous in order to take effect."

Italy was the first to raise his hand. Then Japan, Russia, then America and England. Finally, France and Germany raised theirs. Everyone turned to Canada, who was sitting on his chair with his hands folded on the table.

"Canada?" started Germany, "You are not in favor?"

"Well… no."

"AW, C'MON!" cried America, waving his arms like a wacky waving inflatable arm-flailing tube man, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT CHANGE IN THIS ALREADY AWESOME G8 LINE UP OF SUPER AWESOME COUNTRIES? C'MON, BRO!" Germany grabbed America's arms, as they were whacking him in the face from behind.

"Well, it has to be unanimous! And if Canada is not in favor, then it shan't be carried out!" Germany informed.

"Shan't?" repeated America.

"Don't question me!"

Canada sat there smiling, his hands still folded neatly on the table, as his G8 comrades battled on the usage of the word "shan't".

* * *

><p>When the meeting ended, Canada went out to look for Prussia in the hallways. After ten minutes of searching for him, he gave up and went outside to head home when Prussia grabbed Canada's shoulders from behind.<p>

"Canada!" the sudden voice and touch startled the young flaxen haired boy. "It's me, Prussia!" Canada turned to look at his surprise.

"Oh, Prussia!" said Canada happily, "Well, mission accomplished. I did what you asked. They should be going into the selection process of the new G8 member next week. I wish you the best of luck." Prussia didn't let him leave yet.

"Wait, you damn Canadian. Did you forget? I owe you." Prussia reminded.

"Oh, you don't need to… I mean, I was gonna do it anyway… probably."

"I'll feel bad if you don't get compensation. C'mon." He grabbed Canada by his hair curl and began pulling him. "You owe the world something anyway, you're the origins of that damned Beaver kid. Yes, I said Beaver. I know what I said. His songs make me want to shoot myself."

* * *

><p>Canada awkwardly entered his Prussian companion's home. It was a very traditional looking home, very old fashioned. It was adorned with Prussian artifacts, symbols and other mementos of the once great empire. Prussia noticed Canada's observation of his home. The part frenchie picked up a heavy looking plate with the Prussian symbol painted on the center.<p>

"You like it?" inquired Prussia, on Canada's side, "There are only seven of them in the world. I own three of them." Prussia was obviously proud of his collection. Canada felt a little bad he would have to take one of Prussia's prized possessions; He honestly didn't want any.

"Prussia, I… I can't accept any of these." Canada said, putting the plate back on its stand. "Your country is extinct, these items are the only reminders of it, and I don't want to take any of them away from you." Prussia sighed loudly.

"Dammit, you're taking something. You're still getting you're official title of "awesome" too. I really appreciate what you did for me, Canada. I feel I am in your debt if you don't accept something from me."

Canada smiled at his official "awesome" title. Maybe he won't smoke and drink tonight out of depression. Someone thinks he's awesome!

"But maybe…" Prussia said in a low voice, touching Canada's hair curl, "I can give you something rarer… so rare, there is only one in existence." Canada shook his head violently.

"N-No! There's no way I can accept that! Plus, I'm really clumsy! I'll either lose it or break it!" explained Canada.

"Oh, but you can't lose this! You can't even break it!" said Prussia, "Canada… I can give you myself."

Canada felt his heart thump against his ribcage.

"I'm the only Prussian left alive… I am Prussia. Technically was, but you get the point."

Canada did not respond. How could he?

_But… this is my fantasy… I've dreamt of Prussia giving himself to me in my weirdest pot-high fantasies. Why can't I just accept it? Because it's gay? And I'm a scared chicken?_

"I can give myself to you tonight, as your remuneration." Continued Prussia. Canada swallowed, his throat getting dry again. Prussia cupped Canada's face with his hands and smiled devilishly.

"Don't think of me as the villain here… I'm just trying to return the favor."

It was hard not to think of Prussia as the villain here with those crimson eyes. Canada thought of Satan whenever he looked into those eyes. Nothing but red, like the deepest pits of hell, or a fresh pool of blood. He couldn't even see any reflection in Prussia's eyes. They were dead, just like his country.

"Well, boy?" Prussia pulled the frightened blonde's face to his till their noses touched. Canada swallowed nervously. Should he accept Prussia's presumptuous offer? Or just take the fucking plate and leave? It was a difficult decision to make, ever harder than the decision to switch to light maple syrup when he discovered he was getting a little chubby.

…back to reality. Canada tightly gripped Prussia's hands that were grabbing his face. He was tired of being ignored, tried of being everyone's rag doll, pushed to the side, and used as a welcome mat. He wasn't about to go home with a stupid fucking Prussian plate to claim as his reward. He wasn't going to sit down and watch "The Canada Channel: Canada's Only Channel" with a can of cheapy Canadian beer and maybe smoke some pancake pot later if he hasn't finished it already, and then cry himself to sleep with Kumajiro in the background finishing off the remnants of his pancake pot, leaving him to wake up even more depressed on the fact that there is no more pot in the morning. No, today, he wasn't going home. He's going to stay, and let Prussia give himself to Canada for the night. He is going to let Prussia fuck him, or vice versa, and go home the next day feeling awesome, thanks to Prussia. He is than going to buy nice expensive imported beer and watch anything but The Canada Channel, and not spend what's supposed to go into his rent on pot. Kumajiro's going to remember his name and he's going to sleep with a smile on his face and wake up with his pillow dry of overnight tears.

Yes… tonight, he was going to get some, dammit.

Even if he cries like a baby in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Hopefully I can muster up some smex in the next chapter. <em>Hopefully<em>]]**


End file.
